TWD-Survive for Family
by TigerMultiverseWriting
Summary: Koda searches for her family while helping to keep a group together and survive.


Authors note.

Ok. This is my first Fanfic, so sorry for the mistakes and bad writing. Also, know that I own NOTHING but my OCs. Warning: Gore, swearing, and Lori and Shane Bashing.

Edit: I decided not to use Michael and Gavin. Sry

Let's get to it!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Outbreak

Koda's POV

Me, my Brothers, and my Parents had just moved to Atlanta from Austin. It was pretty hard to move away from the place you were born and raised in. Right now I'm in my new school, Henry W. Grady High School, in my Science class, I'm a sophomore in high school, and the reason for that when I'm 13 is that I have a very high IQ. Almost as high as Einstein's, almost.

Anyway, we were taking notes from the book for the test next week, when all of a sudden we heard screaming and running. Everyone in the classroom looked up from their book and stared at each other and the teacher with concerned and scared faces. Then we started to hear gunshots! Some kids even started to cry and some got out their phones to call their parents.

"Okay, okay! Don't panic, everything is going to be alright!" Our teacher said. We didn't really believe her, I could hear the fear in her voice. Then we all heard someone pounding on the door, the teacher then got up and said "Hang on. Let me see who it is." We were all screaming at her to not open the door, she opened the door and then this guy covered in blood with a bite on his neck came in and attacked the teacher. We all started screaming as we saw the guy BITE into out teachers neck! And since I was at the front by the door, some of her blood got on my cheek. We all ran out of the room and started running around the school.

I started running to the classes where my brothers were in, but I couldn't find him, so I assumed they got out safe and went home. Then I see more of those killer guys come down the hall so I go into an empty classroom, lock the door, turn off the light, and sit down in front of the door. While I was there I started thinking about my situation, then I get a realization… They were ZOMBIES! I then started freaking out but I forced my self to calm down and go through what I observed. I saw that the other Husk's (my name for them) were drawn to noise and smell like a dog, so I that they were also drawn to light, okay got that out of the way.

An hour and a half go by and everything is quiet, I unlock the door and start going down the hall towards the exit. I kept going until I saw a dead cop, immediately felt sad and guilty. Then I saw that his gun was a couple feet away, so I picked it up and checked if it was loaded. After I saw it was loaded, I kept walking toward the exit and turned the corner, until I saw a Husk coming my way. I ducked behind the corner in hopes that he didn't see me, I heard him coming closer and I didn't really have an option. I cocked the gun turned the safety off and waited till he was in eyesight.

I saw him walk a little down the hall when I kicked him behind the knee and fired the gun in his head. Blood splattered all around pooling around his head as the smell of death became more knowledgeable and even got on my clothes. I then ran out of the school and towards my house, it was only a couple of blocks from the school.

I was very fit so I didn't really get tired, so I just kept running until I reached my house. I got to my house and saw that my parent's car was still there, so they must have left me. I didn't blame them, I would find them again. I went inside the house and got changed into different clothes, then I put spare clothes in my bag along with a first aid kit, some food, a flashlight, a pair of radios, a swiss army blade, and some pictures of my family, and I also took my hunting knife and put it in a shelf on my belt.

Then I went to my Dads gun locker, opened it and took the sniper rifle with a suppressor and a suppressor for the pistol I got. Then I got all the ammo for the pistol and the rifle and put them in my bag. I also took binoculars and a holster for the pistol. I then went into the kitchen and got the keys to the backup car my parents got in case their car got totaled.

I went into the garage and got into the car, I knew how to drive after watching my parents drive around a lot. I put the key into the ignition and backed out of the driveway, and started to drive out of Atlanta. Hoping my family is okay.

TBC


End file.
